Suche
by marie.soledad
Summary: Ein Mädchen, nicht Mensch und nicht Elbe, von beiden verachtet. Neniel wächst in einem Slum auf und die Narben dessen, was sie tun musste, um zu überleben, werden für immer bleiben.
1. Prolog

Hi allesammt! Das ist meine erste Fanfiction überhaupt, also seit bitte ein bisschen nachsichtiger, ja? ;) Anregungen oder konstruktive Kritik sind natürlich äußerst willkommen.

Ich hoffe, es gibt jemanden, den diese Story ein bisschen interessiert...;D

Wünsche viel Spaß!

**Suche**

**Prolog**

„Na, bift du jetzt fehr ftoltz auf dich? Du haft ef wieder einmal geschafft dich wichtig zu machen! Nicht einmal während der König zu Befuch ift, kannft du aufhören, dich in den Vordergrund zu drängen." Schweigend ließ das schwarzgelockte Dienstmädchen die Strafpredigt über sich ergehen.

„Alf ob du nicht schon auffällig genug wärft, mit deinen Augen..." Sie ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und versuchte, nicht auf das Gekeife der lispelnden Küchenchefin zu achten, während sie den Boden schrubbte.

„Fieh mich an wenn ich mit dir rede, Ereffe! Ich glaube du hörft mir gar nicht zu!", kreischte die dicke Frau.

Langsam hob Eresse den Kopf und blickte sie betont ruhig an. Sie wusste, dass dies ihre Chefin erst recht in Rage brachte. Ihre schrägen, mandelförmigen Augen funkelten. Sie waren wirklich auffällig. Die Iris war in drei gleich große Teile geteilt – wie Windmühlenflügel. Jedes Drittel hatte eine andere Farbe: Eines war grün, eines braun und eines blau.

„Guck nicht fo dämlich, du Hexe! Überall mufft du deine Nafe reinftecken..." „Sei lieber froh, dass ich meine Nase da hineingesteckt habe", unterbrach Eresse sie gelassen. „Sonst währe der König bei dem Attentat ums Leben gekommen. Wenn ich nicht zufällig gehört hätte, wie die Knechte planten, die Orks einzulassen, hätte niemand Ihre Majestät warnen können." Ihre Stimme war ungewöhnlich tief und heiser.

Immer noch keifend verließ die Frau die Küche. Auf Eresses Gesicht breitete sich ein Grinsen aus. Sie wusste genau, dass diese Runde an sie ging. Als sie eilige Schritte hörte, verbarg sie es hastig unter ihrem Haar und begann wieder den Boden zu schrubben. Sie hörte die mürrische Stimme einer anderen Magd: „Natürlich wird wieder mal alles vertuscht. Der König reist morgen früh ab und heute Abend gibt es ein großes Abschiedsbankett. Wer darf wieder einmal alles auf letzte Minute aus dem Ärmel zaubern? Natürlich die Dienstmägde. He, du da! Den Boden kannst du später schrubben! Jetzt wird jede Hand gebraucht."

Erleichtert erhob sich das Dienstmädchen und folgte der vor sich hin schimpfenden Magd.

Also vertuscht sollte alles werden! Na, ihr konnte es recht sein. Sie hatte hiermit ihre Aufgabe erfüllt. Überflüssige Propaganda war das Letzte was ihre Kaste brauchen konnte. Hauptsache sie verlor ihre Anstellung nicht.

In den folgenden Stunden hatte Eresse so viel zu tun, dass sie nicht mehr zum Nachdenken kam. Dann erschien plötzlich auch noch ein Elb aus dem Gefolge des Königs in der Küche und wollte unbedingt selbst aus allen Weinkrügen kosten. Denn angeblich bestand ja die Gefahr eines weiteren Attentats. Natürlich war der Wein in Ordnung. Die Mägde murrten: lauter Extrawürste wollten die hohen Herrn haben. Als ob es nicht schon reichte!

Dann wurden die hübscheren Dienstmägde ausgewählt, um aufzutragen. Eresse war darunter. Ihre schulterlangen schwarzen Locken und die dunkle Haut entsprachen zwar nicht dem Ideal und sie war ziemlich klein, aber so wählerisch konnte man in der Küche auch nicht sein. Nachdem die Herren gespeist hatten und schon ein wenig angeheitert waren, erkannte einer von ihnen in Eresse die Retterin des Königs. Daraufhin musste sie einen Knicks vor dem Herrscher machen und bekam einen Kelch Wein in die Hand gedrückt. Als sie diesen geleert hatte, ließ man sie glücklicherweise wieder gehen.

Kurz darauf begannen die ersten Gäste, darunter der König, sich zurück zu ziehen. Die Übriggebliebenen waren hauptsächlich Elben, die ja eher trinkfest waren. Wieder murrten die Dienstmädchen. Ihrer Meinung nach hatte das Fest jetzt bald einmal zu Ende zu sein. Als aber die Herrschaften – es waren keine Frauen in der Gesellschaft – die Mädchen riefen, sie hießen an Platz zu nehmen und ihnen Becher voller Wein in die Hand drückte, legte sich der Unmut. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis auch alle Elben vollkommen ‚blau' waren. Der Reihe nach zogen sie sich zurück. Manche mit einem berauschtem Dienstmädchen im Arm. Eresse war äußerst froh darüber. Ihre Umgebung verschwamm bereits vor ihren Augen und ihr war entsetzlich heiß.

Als das Mädchen am nächsten Morgen erwachte, erinnerte sie sich nur noch an die Sauferei. Mann kann sich also vorstellen, wie entsetzt sie war, an ihrer Seite einen blonden Elben schlafen zu sehen. Sie hatte doch so darauf geachtet nicht zuviel Wein zu trinken!

Die Tränen stiegen Eresse in die Augen, sie unterdrückte ein Schluchzen. Sie war doch so stolz auf ihre Jungfräulichkeit gewesen. Und jetzt hatte sie sie im Rausch an einen völlig Fremden verloren. Die Führerin de Zirkels hatte sie ja gewarnt: Sie würde ihre Kräfte nur so lange besitzen, wie sie ihre Jungfräulichkeit behielt. Jetzt war sie absolut machtlos. Still suchte sie ihre schlichten Kleider zusammen. Gerade als sie die letzten Bänder zu Schleifen band, hörte sie wie der Elb sich regte. Noch bevor er vollkommen wach war, huschte sie aus seinem Zimmer.

Auf dem Weg zur Küche wischte sie sich die Tränenspuren aus dem Gesicht und band sie sich die Haare zurück. Ob sie frisiert war oder nicht, konnte man dank ihren Locken ohnehin nicht erkennen.

„Waf fällt dir eigentlich ein!", schallte es ihr entgegen. „Denkft du jetzt brauchft du nicht mehr rechtzeitig auftfuftehen? Bildeft du dir etwa ein, du wärft etwaf Befonderef? Noch fo waf und du fliegft!" eine Ohrfeige knallte und sie taumelte. Auf den Wangen der jungen Frau zeichnete sich ein roter Handabdruck ab. Leise murmelte Eresse eine Entschuldigung und glitt an ihren Platz um das Frühstück für die Herrschaften zu bereiten.

In den nächsten Wochen versuchte sie die Begebenheit zu vergessen, was ihr unter der Fuchtel ihrer gehässigen Vorgesetzten nicht besonders schwer fiel. Diese ließ sie schuften das Eresse fast die Arme abfielen. Aber, das nahm Eresse sich vor, sie würde nicht klagen oder aufgeben. Diesen Sieg gönnte sie der Anderen nicht.

Erst als ihre Monatsblutung ausblieb begann sie sich ernsthafte Sorgen zu machen. Wenn sie schwanger war, würde sie über kurz oder lang unweigerlich ihre Arbeit verlieren. Um Tahirona zu verlassen, hatte sie nicht genug Geld. Abtreiben konnte sie nicht. Mit den Mitteln, die ihr zur Verfügung standen, würde sie das nicht überleben. Außerdem war es ihr und ihresgleichen verboten, das erste Kind, das immer eine Tochter war, nicht auszutragen. Wenn sie doch nur noch ihre Kräfte hätte! Mit einem Kind und ohne Mitgift hätte kein Mann Interesse an ihr. Also konnte sie sich an drei Fingern abzählen, dass das Ende ihres Weges in der Gosse liegen würde. In Tahirona gab es zu viele Frauen. Nur ein Sohn hätte sie retten können. Doch sie wusste ganz sicher, dass es ein Mädchen war. Die Frauen die Kräfte besaßen oder besessen hatten, gebaren als erstes Kind immer eine Tochter. Vielleicht konnte sie sich ein paar Jahre als Heilerin verdingen, aber dann würde man sie als Hexe anklagen und die Menschen würden sie fürchten. Nein, über ihr Schicksal machte sich Eresse keine Illusionen...

Und wie wars? Schlecht, sehr schlecht, erträglich, gut? Bitte reviewt ein bisschen...nur ein paar Worte! dackkelblickaufsetz

Im Übrigen war das nur der Prolog, im Nächsten Chap erfolgt ein Zeitsprung...


	2. 1 eine junge Hure

Ok, nach endlosen Zeiten mal wieder ein Chap.

Ganz herzlichen Dank bei **Elva**, hat mich sehr gefreut, dass dich schon das erste Kapitel begeistert hat :D

**

* * *

**

**Kapitel 1**

**Eine junge Hure**

Es war ein Morgen wie jeder andere in der kleinen Stadt Tahirona, die in das Herrschaftsgebiet des Königs von Gondor, eines der größten und wichtigsten Königreiche Mittelerdes fiel.

Die Bewohner, hauptsächlich Menschen, schrieben – sofern sie schreiben konnten, und das war leider nur bei einem Fünftel der Bevölkerung der Fall – das Jahr 27 im vierten Zeitalter. Die Ringkriege waren vorbei. Es gab kaum noch Orküberfälle, es drangen keine das Land verdunkelnden Schreckensnachrichten mehr in die Stadt und vor vielen Jahren war der frühere Herrscher zu Besuch gekommen.

_Es hatte einen prunkvollen Staatsempfang zu Ehren König Aragorns, Isildurs Erben und seit langer Zeit ersten Königs von Gondor gegeben. Er hatte im Haus des Statthalters gewohnt. Aber kurz darauf hatte es einen Skandal gegeben: Eine Bande Orks hatte es mit Hilfe einiger abtrünniger Knechte geschafft, in das Schloss einzudringen. Hätte es nicht ein Dienstmädchen gegeben, die ihre neugierige Nase in alle Angelegenheiten gesteckt und sie belauscht hatte, wäre der König am nächsten Morgen tot gewesen. Die Einzelheiten waren vertuscht worden, der Name des Dienstmädchens war geheim geblieben und nicht einmal die Knechte waren öffentlich hingerichtet worden._ _Der König war mit seinem Gefolge bald abgereist, nachdem dieses noch die umliegenden Wälder durchkämmt und alle Orks, derer sie habhaft wurden, getötet hatten. Seitdem hatte sich niemand mehr aus Minas Tirith wirklich um diese Stadt gekümmert._

****

Selbst jetzt noch, 15 Jahre später, wurde die Geschichte den Kindern erzählt und die wildesten Gerüchte drehten immer noch ihre Runden in der Stadt. In Tahirona hatte sich kaum etwas geändert und mehr als drei Viertel der Stadtbevölkerung war arm, zwei Viertel lebten in der Gosse. Jedes vierte weibliche Wesen – die alten Weiblein und die Kinder mitgezählt – war eine Hure. Jetzt war Aragorn tot, seine Frau stand auch schon mit einem Bein im Grab und der Sohn der beiden, Eldarion, war seit 6 Jahren König. In Tahirona merkte man allerdings nichts von dem Machtwechsel.

Die Sonne war gerade am Untergehen und es war schon mehr dämmrig als hell. Eine Frau, die aussah als wäre sie 80, obwohl sie höchstens 40 Jahre alt war, stand in der Tür einer elenden kleinen Holzhütte am Rande der Stadt. Ihre Augen waren grün-braun-blau. Sie sahen seltsam aus, nicht gefleckt, sondern ein Drittel der Iris war braun, eines blau und der Rest grün. Sie sahen aus wie Windräder. Ihre schulterlangen, wilden schwarzen Locken wurden bereits von grauen und weißen Strähnen durchzogen und ließen sie mit ihrer sehr dunklen Haut wie eine Zigeunerin aussehen. Sie sah sich um, einen Ausdruck von Sorge auf ihrem fast faltenlosen Gesicht. Endlich erblickten ihre Augen ein Mädchen von etwa 13 Jahren, das verschmutzt und erschöpft in einem mehr als gewagten, eher schon unzüchtigen Kleid dahertaumelte.

Ihr Kleid sah aus, als hätte sie sich ein knappes Handtuch, das gerade von den Brüsten bis zu etwa 5 cm die Oberschenkel entlang reichte, umgewickelt. Dieser Teil war undurchsichtig. An den dichten Stoff hatte es oben noch, am Ende etwa 10 cm lange, Trompetenärmel aus durchsichtigem Schleier genäht. Unten wurde das Kleidchen ebenfalls durch einen weiten Rock von derselben Konsestanz ergänzt. Alles war wenige Nuancen dunkler als Scharlachrot und stach garantiert aus der Masse heraus.

Obwohl das Mädchen schmutzig und müde war, hatte es dafür gesorgt, dass jenes Kleid keine nicht mehr zu entfernenden Flecken hatte. Denn dieses Gewand war für sie die Überlebensversicherung.

In einer Stadt wie Tahirona, im Armenviertel und mit solcher Kleidung, war es sonnenklar, woher das Mädchen kam: von der Hauptstraße. Die Junge Frau war eine Prostituierte.

„Endlich, Neniel!", rief die alte Frau erleichtert und eilte der erschöpften Hure entgegen. „Abnd Naneth!", antwortete die mit Neniel angesprochene. Ihre Stimme war überraschend tief und ein wenig heiser. „Wie war dein Tag? Hast du gut verdient? Waren sie sehr brutal? Und ich habe dir doch schon tausendmal gesagt du sollst mich Mutter nennen!", wurde sie von Eresse überschüttet. „Viel Betrieb heut'!", antwortete Neniel ohne auf den Redeschwall einzugehen.

Es war nicht ganz klar, ob das gut oder schlecht war: Je mehr Leute ihre Dienste in Anspruch nahmen, umso öfter musste sie ihren Körper hergeben. Aber das bedeutete natürlich gleichzeitig viel Verdienst.

„Das Essen ist schon fertig!", trällerte Eresse und eilte voraus. Erschöpft folgte Neniel ihr ins Haus. Sie ließ sich auf den Boden neben die winzige Kiste fallen, die den Tisch ersetzte, und leerte vorsichtig ihren Beutel aus, den sie um die Hüften getragen hatte. Mit müden Augen zog sie die Kerze näher zu sich. „Hmm... achtundzwanzg Kupfermünzn.

Sie hörte ihre Mutter seufzen. „Es gefällt mir nicht, dass du unseren Lebensunterhalt auf diese Weise verdienst!" Neniel stöhnte gequält auf. „Bitte Naneth, nich scho wieder dieses Gespräch! Alle Madl tun das. Ich mach's nich aus Spaß! Wenn du'n andern Vorschlag hast, dann verzähl ihn mir bitte. Sollt er vernünftig und möglich sein, nehm ich ihn mit Freudn an." Eresse knurrte: „Du weißt, dass ich keine Idee habe, aber es gefällt mir trotzdem nicht." „Willst verhungern? Das iss nämlich der einzige andre Weg der uns bleibt!", antwortete Neniel mit unheimlicher Ruhe während sie die Schnur löste, welche ihren langen, langen Zopf hochband. Ihre Mutter schwieg. Mit dem Anflug eines Grinsens begann Neniel ihren Zopf zu lösen. Trotz des Flechtens schlug ihr Haar keine Wellen. Während sie die Strähnen auskämmte, murmelte sie schon vor sich hin, wie sie mit den eben verdienten Münzen haushalten wollte: „Brot...sieben Münzn ...Tee...drei Münzn ...Seife...fünf Münzn ...Obst...zehn Münzn ... Wasser...sechs Münzn ...nix in die Spartass'. Damit solltn wir ne halbe Woch auskommn. Gut!"

Sie sah auf. Ihre Mutter füllte gerade einen Napf mit dem dampfenden Eintopf aus dem kleinen Kessel über dem Feuer. Schnell öffnete sie die wenigen Bänder, die das Kleid hielten und streifte es ab. Darunter war sie nackt. Stirnrunzelnd besah sie sich in dem großem Spiegel, der einzigen Investition, die sie je getätigt hatte, die ihnen nichts einbrachte und nicht notwendig war. Schnell griff sie nach dem Tuch, welches in einem Bottich mit Wasser schwamm und wusch sich notdürftig.

Neniel hatte eine dunklere Haut als normalerweise üblich – wenn auch nicht so dunkel wie die ihrer Mutter, eben schokoladenbraun (Nicht dass sie gewusst hätte, was Schokolade ist). Sie hatte gleichmäßige Gesichtszüge, eine kleine Nase, schmale Lippen und sehr dunkle, schräg gestellte Mandelaugen. Ihre noch nicht ausgewachsenen, wenn auch bereits vollen Brüste schmerzten von den groben Grabschhänden. Ihre langen und stumpfschwarzen Haare wuchsen immer noch, obwohl sie schon bis zu den Kniekehlen reichten. Sie strich sie beiseite und entblößte ein angespitztes Elbenohr und auf der anderen Seite ihres Gesichtes noch eines. Prüfend betrachtete sie ihre verhältnismäßig langen schlanken Beine, Arme und die Hände mit übermäßig langen, schlangen Fingern. Im Allgemeinen war sie eher klein, was sie von ihrer Mutter hatte und mager, was von ihrer Notlage kam.

Neniel entsprach ganz und gar nicht dem momentanem Schönheitsideal, das blasse, dicke (beides deutet auf Reichtum hin: bleich muss nicht arbeiten, dick viel zu essen), blondlockige und blauäugige Frauen vorschrieb. Ihre schwarzen Augen waren glanzlos durch das triste Leben und den Staub der Stadt. Früher waren sie braun gewesen, warum sie sich verdunkelt hatten, konnte sie sich nicht erklären. Aber es war ihr ziemlich egal. Ihre langen, glatten Haare waren mühsam zu pflegen und deshalb trug sie sie nie offen. Trotz ihres Aussehens lief das Geschäft nicht so schlecht. Sie hielt sich immer möglichst sauber und den Kopf aufrecht. Neniel verbarg ihre Einsamkeit; den Schmerz ihre Gewerbes; das Gefühl beschmutzt zu sein; die Schnitte, die das Leid dem sie täglich begegnete ihrer Seele versetzte und die heimliche Hoffnungslosigkeit, dass es irgendwo etwas Besseres gab. Verdrängte den Schmutz ihrer Umgebung indem sie ihre ganze Energie auf das tägliche Überleben aufwandte. Ihre Seelenqual äußerte sich nur in ihrer Schweigsamkeit. Sie sprach oft nur das Nötigste, beziehungsweise oberflächliche Floskeln. Das Mädchen verwendete die in Armenvierteln übliche schlampige Sprache nicht, weil sie nicht anders reden konnte. Ihre Mutter hatte oft versucht, ihr beizubringen ‚vernünftig' zu sprechen. Aber alle anderen in ihrem Umfeld – ihre Mutter ausgeschlossen – sprachen auch so und Neniel sah keinen Grund, warum sie sich noch mehr zum Außenseiter machen sollte, wenn es doch sowieso niemand zu würdigen wusste. Also hatte sie sich halt den Slang angewöhnt und Eresse hatte es inzwischen aufgegeben, dagegen zu protestieren.

Seufzend wandte sie sich ab und schlüpfte in ihren groben, kurzen Leinenkittel. Im Spiegel konnte sie erkennen, dass ihre Mutter bereits bei Tisch saß. Das Mädchen wandte sich um und ergriff ihre Schale. Andächtig hielten die Beiden einen Moment inne und sprachen ein kurzes, innbrünstiges Dankesgebet zu den Valar. Eine alte Sitte, auf die ihre Mutter strikt bestand. Dann schlang sie hungrig den faden, wenig appetitlichen Brei hinunter und hörte kaum, wie ihre Mutter ihr gesegnete Malzeit wünschte. Kaum hatte sie den letzten Löffel hinabgewürgt, sprang sie auch schon wieder auf. Hastig packte sie das Häufchen Münzen, barg es wieder in ihrem Beutel und rannte aus dem Haus, nur schnell, bevor die Läden schlossen. Zum Glück war es nicht mehr so kalt und es hatte auch nicht geschneit, was die Straßen immer matschig und besonders rutschig machte.

Als sie in die Hauptstraße einbog sah sie, wie die Bäckersfrau gerade die Türe ihrer Hütte schloss. Winkend hastete sie auf die Frau zu und kaufte unter deren missbilligenden und verächtlichen Blick einen Laib Brot. Die restlichen Läden schlossen erst später. Nur Obst erhielt sie keines mehr, die Äpfel – das einzige was sie sich leisten konnte waren schon ausverkauft.

Abgehetzt wandte sie sich dann wieder heimwärts. Sie musste noch ihr Kleid ausbürsten, sich baden und die Haare wieder einmal waschen, den abscheulichen Tee trinken und mit ihrer Mutter ausdiskutieren, ob sie versuchen sollte eine andere Arbeit zu finden. Letzteres war eine unsinnige Diskussion, die sie aber jeden Abend führten. Neniel hatte nie ein Handwerk gelernt, kein Mann würde eine Frau aus der Gosse heiraten und da sie jung war, verdiente sie gar nicht sooo schlecht.

Sie sah nachdenklich zu Boden, während sie die lange Gasse entlang schritt, an deren Ende ihre Hütte lag. Ihre Füße versanken knöcheltief in Morast und Unrat. Ihre Fußsohlen trugen zahllose kleine Narben, da sie sich keine Schuhe leisten konnten und in den Abfällen oft Scherben versteckt lagen. Müde und abgekämpft hielt sie vor der schiefen Hütte, die seit sie denken konnte ihr Zuhause war. Manchmal überlegte sie wie die Welt draußen aussehen mochte. Eresse erzählte ihr manchmal von ihrem Leben bevor sie nach Tahirona kam. Neniel konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen. Sie hatte die Stadt nie verlassen. Weite grüne Wiesen, dunkle Wälder, reine Luft, klare Seen, edle Pferde und den geheimnisvollen Sternenhimmel. Das dreizehnjährige Mädchen hatte noch nie einen Baum gesehen, an einer Blume geschnuppert oder reines Wasser gefühlt. Sie kannte nur das brackige Wasser aus den öffentlichen Brunnen – welches man trotz seiner Schmutzigkeit noch bezahlen musste; das Moos, das in den Ecken wuchs; als einzige Tiere hatte sie Ratten, Mäuse sowie Ungeziefer kennen gelernt und der Himmel war immer von Rauchschwaden bedeckt. Von der Luft der Armenviertel gar nicht zu reden. Dafür hatte sie sehr früh den Ernst des Lebens kennen gelernt.

Aber sie träumte schon wieder! Die junge Frau, die eigentlich noch ein Kind war riss sich zusammen und trat ein.

Schnell schlichtete sie die Einkäufe in das einzige Regal und steckte die übrig gebliebenen Münzen in einen alten Becher. Dann griff ihr rotes Kleid, eine bereits fast haarlose Bürste und begann mit etwas Wasser die Flecken zu bearbeiten. Heute waren es glücklicherweise nicht viele. Kaum war sie fertig, drückte ihre Mutter ihr eine angeschlagene Tontasse mit einem ekelhaft riechendem Gebräu in die Hand. Neniel verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Keine Widerrede! Das trinkst du! Wenn du dich schon nicht von diesem ‚Beruf' abbringen lässt, dann sorge ich wenigstens dafür, dass du nicht schwanger wirst!" Das Wort Beruf betone Eresse besonders herablassend. „Scho gut, scho gut", beschwichtigte Neniel die aufgebrachte Frau und trank das Gebräu in einem Zug aus. Zufrieden wandte die sich wieder der Kochecke und ihrer Tochter diskret den Rücken zu. Geschickt glättete das Mädchen noch einmal den Rock ihres Kleides und hängte über eine aufgespanntes Seil, bevor sie den Kittel abstreifte. Endlich konnte sie sich in den Zuber sitzen und all die ekligen Berührungen abwaschen. Aber zuvor seifte sie noch ihre Haare ein und spülte sie sorgfältig wieder aus. Trotz der vielen Tricks und Kniffe die ihre Mutter beherrschte, konnte auch sie nicht verhindern, dass sie sich Läuse eingefangen hatte. Im Armenviertel hatte jeder Läuse, so dass es keinen Sinn hatte, gegen die Biester zu kämpfen.

Sie ließ sich in das von ihrer Mutter vorsorglich angewärmte Wasser gleiten. Einen Moment lang alles vergessen können! Einen Moment lang war sie wunschlos glücklich.

Doch nach wenigen Minuten wurde das Wasser bereits wieder kalt. In Gedanken verfluchte das Mädchen die zugige Hütte. Ernüchtert erhob sie sich und griff nach dem rauen Leinentuch.

Eine halbe Stunde erregten Diskutierens später konnte sie sich endlich in zwei dünne Schaffelle wickeln und müde zusammenrollen. Während sie sich an ihre Mutter schmiegte, um die Kälte der Februarnacht draußen zu lassen, flüsterte sie hastig ihr Abendgebet und dankte den Valar für ihre schützende Hand.

Ein Windstoß vertrieb einen Moment lang den Rauch, der wie eine Glocke über der Stadt lag. Für ein paar Sekunden fiel ein Strahl weißen Lichtes durch die Ritzen in die Hütte und überflutete die Lagerstatt. In diesem ewig scheinendem Moment sah eine kleine Halbelbe in einem Elendsviertel in einer Stadt in Gondor in Mittelerde zum ersten Mal in ihrem jungen Leben Mondschein. Mit einem glücklichen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlief Neniel ein.

* * *

Und? Wars ein review wert? 


	3. 2 Erwartete und unerwartete Ereignisse

Und weils grad so schön ist, gleich noch ein Kapitel.

Ihr dürft aber ruhig bei beiden reviewen ;)

Bis zum nächsten Update kanns aber leider wieder ein bisschen dauern.

**

* * *

**

**2. Kapitel**

**Erwartete und unerwartete Ereignisse**

Dieses Lächeln begleite sie unsichtbar in den nächsten Tagen und Wochen auf den harten Wegen ihres Berufes. Der März kam und ging. Dann, Mitte April, passierte etwas Besonderes: Neniel begann zu bluten. Als sie eines Morgens Blutflecken auf ihrem Fell fand, erschrak sie erst. Sie beruhigte sich aber schnell wieder, als ihr einfiel, was Eresse darüber berichtete hatte. Es würde ab jetzt jeden Monat geschehen. Aber als sie dann das Fell auswaschen musste, entwich ihren Lippen doch ein Fluch. Ihre Mutter wurde aufmerksam. „Was ist los? Ist dein Fell schon so schmutzig?" Neniel zeigte ihr leicht verzweifelt das Fell und die Flecken die sich nicht auswaschen ließen. „Ach so!", Eresse begriff. Mit einem leichten Lächeln meinte sie: „Nimm Sand und kaltes Wasser! Tja, dann werden wir wohl mal wieder in die Büchse greifen müssen. Heute bleibst du Zuhause!" „Aber wieso denn?", fragte Neniel entsetzt. „Du has mir doch oft gnug erklärt, dasses keine Krankheit iss! Wir brauchn das Geld doch. Ich werd Arbeitn gehn." „Das kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage! Du wirst jeden Monat die paar Tage daheim bleiben müssen. Erstens bist du während dieser Zeit besonders krankheitsanfällig. Zweitens: Denkst du, die Männer wollen eine Frau, die voller Blut ist? Da vertreibst du dir schnell alle Kunden!" Seufzend gab Neniel klein bei. Müde trat sie vor die Tür und suchte irgendwo in all den verwinkelten Gassen eine Handvoll Sand. Einerseits nervte es sie, dass das nun jeden Monat passieren würde, andererseits war sie natürlich stolz darauf, dass sie nun eine Frau war. Aber im Großen und Ganzen ließ es sie ziemlich kalt. Es würde ihnen deshalb auch nicht ganz plötzlich besser gehen, also hatte es kaum Bedeutung.

In den nächsten fünf Tagen rührte sie ihr rotes Kleid nicht an, sondern versuchte auf andere Weise zu Geld zu kommen.

Obwohl sie sich im reicherem Teil der Stadt befand, fiel sie mit ihrem ärmlichem Kittel nicht weiter auf. Es trieben sich so viele ‚Armenviertler' herum, die um jede kleine Arbeit bettelten, sich um jede Kupfermünze stritten. Aber Neniel war der Meinung, dass dieses lächerliche ‚rechtschaffene' Arbeiten keine Früchte trug. Beinahe unsichtbar schlich schlüpfte sie geschickt durch die Menge. Sie versuchte gar nicht erst in die Nähe eines der ganz reichen Geldsäcke zu kommen, deren Leibwache trug Sorge dafür, dass Gesindel wie sie sich ihnen fern hielt. Nein die überhebliche ‚Mittelschicht' interessierte sie. Nach jenen die auch im Luxus lebten aber es nicht für nötig hielte, sich Wächter anzuschaffen, hielt sie Ausschau.

Da stolzierte wieder so ein fetter Sack durch die Gassen. Nach wenigen Augenblicken befand sie sich nur noch wenige Schritte hinter ihm. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um. Niemand durfte sie dabei ertappen. Neniel wusste genau, was mit armen Mädchen aus dem Elendsviertel geschah, wenn sie bei einem Verbrechen erwischt wurden: sie verschwanden auf nimmerwiedersehen im Kerker. So ein Angeber! Den prall gefüllten Geldbeutel einfach so prahlerisch am Gürtel baumeln zu lassen!

„Naja, wenn er so blöd is, is er selber schuld", dache sie spöttisch. Geschickt lösten ihre Finger die Schnur, wobei sie mit ihrem Körper ihr Tun abschirmte. Als sie den klimpernden Beutel in ihrer Hand hielt, verspürte sie den Wunsch, zu laufen bevor er den Verlust bemerkte. Aber sie sagte sich, dass sie genau dass nicht tun durfte. Dadurch würde sie erst recht auf sich aufmerksam machen. Also ließ sie sich langsam von ihm wegtreiben und tauchte dann in einer der Gassen unter. Das erste Mal an diesem Tag war sie zufrieden: In so einem dicken Beutel würde sicher etwas mehr Geld drin sein. Hastig zerrte sie den ihn auf und schüttete den Inhalt in ihren geschürzten Rock. Es waren ausnahmslos Kupferlinge, sowie ein Tuch und einige größere Steine. Ein nicht unübler Trick um bei Geschäftpartnern mit dicken Beuteln Anerkennung zu schinden. Sie unterdrückte einen wütenden Fluch. Es wurde bereits Abend und ihre magere Ausbeute betrug gerade eine handvoll Kupferstücke. Die einzige Silbermünze die sie ergattert hatte, war ihr sofort von einem Bettler aus der Hand gerissen worden. Sie hatte weniger eingenommen als in den schlechtesten Tagen ihres ‚Berufes'. „...und das gerade jetzt, wo ich doch ohnehin noch extra Ausgaben tätigen muss...", schimpfte sie vor sich hin, als sie müde und enttäuscht heimwärts schlich.

„Na, und wie war es?", empfing ihre Mutter sie gut gelaunt. Ihre Tochter knurrte nur eine undefinierbare Antwort, was für sie höchst ungewöhnlich war und warf die klirrenden Münzen auf den Tisch.

„Oha, dass ist wirklich nicht sehr viel!", war der einzige Kommentar, den sie sich nicht verkneifen konnte. Sie fragte lieber gar nicht, WIE ihre Tochter an das Geld gekommen war.

„Auch scho drauf'kommen?", antwortete Neniel schnippisch und schlang ihr Abendessen hinunter. „Was ist denn los mit dir?", fragte Eresse verwundert. „Hast noch mehr sinnvolle Fragn auf Lager?", tönte es gelangweilt zurück. Eresse faucht, sichtlich wütend, „Jetzt reicht es mir aber endgültig! Das brauche ich mir nicht bieten zu lassen!" „Muss ich immer gut drauf sein?" „Nein, aber ist ein bisschen Höflichkeit zuviel verlangt? Dort wo ich herkomme zählt gutes Benehmen etwas!" „Schön für dich! Hier nich!" „Ich bin immer noch deine Mutter! Und wenn die Erziehung bei dir schiefgelaufen ist, solltest du mir trotzdem zumindest ein bisschen Respekt entgegenbringen!" „Ich bin sowieso falsch!", schrie Neniel jetzt plötzlich wütend.

Eresse sah aus, als ob sie einen Schlag bekommen hätte. „Wer sagt denn so was?"

„Das is so. Ich bin kein Mensch, für sie bin ich unheimlich. Und ne Elbe bin ich auch nich, für sie bin ich nich gut gnug. wenn jemandn keiner habn will, isser falsch! Ganz logisch. Also spar dir den Schmarrn!"

„Ich liebe dich! Du bist einzigartig und etwas wundervolles! So etwas wie dich gibt es kein zweites Mal, denk doch mal daran! Du kannst frei entscheiden, ob du unter Menschen oder Elben leben willst. Aber du wirst mit 17 aufhören zu altern, wenn es hoch kommt mit 20. Und eine andere Gabe wird sich dir auch noch bald offenbaren!", klagte Eresse.

„Jep, ich bin anders! So anders, dass ich niemals jemandn findn werd, der zu mir pass'. Und sterbn wer ich au nich, hurra! Ich darf so lang in diesem Drecksloch vegitiern bis die Stadt zugrunde geht….der ganze Scheiß wird nie nEnd haben, bin eh so glücklich. Un neues Können heißt doch nur, noch mehr Pflichten, noch wer, der mich haben will. Könn mich alle mal, ich leb für mich!" Die Stimme des Mädchens war wieder in die alte Gleichgültigkeit zurückgekehrt.

Eresses wurde wieder wütend. „Womit wir wieder beim Respekt wären!", knurrte sie. „Wo Respekt fehlt ist es mit der Liebe nicht weit her. Manchmal denke ich wahrhaftig, du bist so gefühllos wie du immer tust und ich bedeute dir gar nichts!"

"Geh doch mal raus aufd Straß mit deim Respekt, vielleicht kriegst ja was 'für!", spottete Neniel unbeeindruckt. Als ihre Mutter nicht antwortete wandte sie sich um.

Eresse, die für Neniel immer ein Symbol der unbrechbaren Stärke gewesen war, hatte ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen verborgen. Kleine, durchsichtige Tränen tropften zwischen ihren Fingern hervor.

"Nana?", fragte das Mädchen verschüchtert. "Wie tief sind wir nur gesunken? Wie konnte das nur passieren?", schluchzte die alte Frau. Neniel war verunsichert. Wie sollte sie sich verhalten? Zwischen den beiden hatte es kaum körperliche Zärtlichkeiten gegeben. Vorsichtig kniete sie sich neben die auf einem Hocker zusammengesunken Gestalt, legte ihre Arme um sie und lehnte ihre Stirn an deren Schulter. Mit sanfter Stimme versuchte sie zu trösten: "Nana, solange ich denken kann, sind wir nicht gesunken! Sgibt Leut die wenger zu essen haben als wir. Du solltst stolz drauf sein, dass wir ohne Mann durchkommen sin." "Oh Neniel!", schluchzte Eresse. "Das kannst du nicht verstehen! In der Welt, in der ich aufgewachsen bin, hatte man andere Maßstäbe! Dort galt nicht Reichtum sondern Ehre." "Naneth, wer gnug zEssen hat, kanns sich vielleicht leistn, ehrnhaft zsein. Doch hier wird dich keiner für deine Ehrenhaftgkeit bwundern, sondern alle dich für deine Dummheit verhöhnn. Hier musst praktisch denkn!" Die alte Frau schlang ihre müden Arme um das Mädchen. "Ich bin sicher, eines Tages wirst du hier herauskommen und lernen, welchen Wert Ehre hat!", wisperte sie "Wenn du das sags, wirds wohl so sein, Naneth!", sagte die andere sanft. Sie wollte ihrer Mutter nicht widersprechen, aber sie glaubte nicht daran. Wieso sollte gerade jemand wie sie aus diesem Teufelskreis herauskommen? Und vor allem wie? Die Wächter an den Toren verlangten einen hohen Zoll.

"Wir sollten schlafen gehen, morgen ist ein wichtiger Tag. Ich habe lange darauf gewartet", meinte Eresse plötzlich in ganz anderem Ton. Als Neniel den Blick hob sah sie vor sich wieder die selbstbewusste Frau. Von dem Zusammenbruch war nichts mehr zu bemerken. "Wie...wie'st meinst, Naneth", murmelte sie zögerlich.

"Ja, meine ich!", erklärte ihre Mutter energisch und schubste sie in Richtung der Schlafstelle. Mit wenigen Griffen war das Mädchen entkleidet und wickelte sich in seine Schaffelle. Die Nächte waren immer noch empfindlich kühl.

Plötzlich fiel ihr etwas ein. "Was iss denn morgn so wichtigs?", fragte sie schläfrig und nur mäßig interessiert. "Das wirst du noch früh genug erfahren, geliebte Tochter!", lächelte Eresse geheimnisvoll. Neniel fiel sofort auf, das sie als 'geliebte Tochter' bezeichnet worden war, was selten vorkam und immer ein Zeichen der Hochstimmung ihrer Mutter war.

Das machte sie neugierig. Aber wenn sie etwas gelernt hatte, dann dass ihre Mutter ihr nichts erzählte, wenn sie es nicht wollte, so sehr sie auch bettelte. Deshalb gab sie sich damit zufrieden, drehte sich zur Wand, schloss die Augen und versuchte zu schlafen.

Kurz überlegte sie noch, was denn so wunderbar war, dass ihre Mutter sich so sehr darüber freute. Sie nahm kaum an, dass irgendein reicher Mann gesagt hatte, er würde morgen zu ihnen kommen und ihnen eine Menge Geld schenken. Bei dem Gedanken musste sie unwillkürlich grinsen. Ob ihre Mutter eine Arbeit bekommen hatte? Aber nein, die Menschen fürchteten sie wegen ihrer scharfen Zunge und ihrem Wissen, da würde kaum einer sie anstellen. Sie hatte keine Idee, aber ihre Mutter hatte viele Geheimnisse und sie erzählte Neniel kaum etwas aus ihrer Vergangenheit. Jedenfalls keine konkreten Dinge, nur harmlose Anekdoten. Nun, bis jetzt hatte sie alles rechtzeitig erfahren und morgen würde sie es wissen, tröstete sie sich.

In ihrem Kopf spukten noch eine menge Vorschläge herum, einer abenteuerlicher als der andere. Aber sie schaltete ihr Gehirn kurzerhand aus. Auch etwas, das sie früh hatte lernen müssen. Am Abend im Bett hatte man Zeit nachzudenken. Dann brachen all die entsetzlichen Erlebnisse des Tages über einen herein, die eine Kinderseele zermartern konnten. Wenn sie es nicht verstanden hätte, einfach abzuschalten, wäre sie wahrscheinlich schon längst wahnsinnig geworden.

Nachdem sie etwa eine halbe Stunde ins Leere gestarrt hatte verlangten die Anstrengungen des Tages doch ihren Tribut und ihr fielen langsam die Augen zu.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von ihrer Mutter geweckt. Schweigend richtete sich auf und sah durch die offene Tür, dass draußen noch Dunkelheit herrschte. Nach einer flüchtigen Katzenwäsche wollte sie wieder in ihren Kittel schlüpfen, aber ihre Mutter hielt sie davon ab.

"Nicht so schnell!", lachte sie, offenbar außerordentlich gut gelaunt.

Sie packte einen Kessel heißes Wasser, der auf dem primitiven Herd vor sich hinköchelte und schleppte ihn zu dem Zuber, wo sie ihn hineinleerte. Neniel sah sie nur verständnislos an, was Eresse aber nicht zu kümmern schien. Vor sich hin summend mischte sie kaltes Wasser unter, bis es eine angenehme Temperatur hatte. "So!", schnaufte sie sichtlich zufrieden. Als sie sich umwandte war ihr Gesicht hochrot von der Anstrengung und Hitze.

"So!", sagte Neniel spötisch. "Und das wird?" "Dein Bad", grinste Eresse. "Was?", rief das Mädchen aus. "Ich hab doch gestern scho gebadt! Soviel Wasser aufzheizn könn wir uns nich leisten!" "Heute ist ein Ausnahmefall. Und wasch dir auch die Haare!", rief ihre Mutter von der Kochstelle aus, wo sie schon wieder munter werkelte.

Mit einem Knurren ließ sich Neniel in die Wärme gleiten. Nicht, dass sie grundsätzlich nicht gerne badete, im Gegenteil, aber eine solche Verschwendung ging einfach nicht in ihren Kopf hinein.

* * *

Hmmmmmmm? dackkelblickaufsetzt


	4. 3 Erkenntnisse

**Mal wieder ein Kapitel, aber wahrscheinlich für nächste Zeit das Letzte :(**

**Die Story ist natürlich trotzdem nicht aufgegeben.**

Vielen herzlichen Dank an **Elva**, **cassi-orc, Lanethe und Lethe4 **meine bisher einzigen Reviewer: **danke danke danke**

alle anderen: bin ich wirklich sooo schlecht? Oder drück ich mich so geschwollen aus, dass es keiner versteht?

**an Elva:** **wegen Naneth:**Ich denk mal, ihre Mutter wird ihr ja doch einiges an Geschichten und so erzählt haben. Ich denk, sie machtdasaus Prinzip, vielleicht auch Trotz, weil sie als Elbe ja von den Menschen nicht akzeptiert wird.

**Eresses Arbeit:** das war ja Thema im Prolog: sie hat keine Arbeit, sie gilt ja als alte Frau, der man misstraut.

**Extra für Elva eine Schüssel Chappi hinstell lol**

Der Rest muss sich mit Frollic (schreibt masn so?) zufriedengeben. g selba schuld, hättets ja was anmelden können ggg

**

* * *

**

**3. Kapitel**

**Erkenntnisse**

Ein so wundervolles Bad genoss Neniel natürlich in vollen Zügen, doch als sie die Ungeduld ihrer Mutter realisierte, beeilte sie sich fertig zu werden.

Kaum hatte sie sich erhoben, war Eresse auch schon mit einem Handtuch zur Stelle. Während das langsam misstrauisch werdende Mädchen sich abtrocknete, kramte ihre Mutter in ihrer geheimen Kiste.

„Hier das ist für dich", präsentierte sie stolz ein champagnerfrabenes Kleid aus ungebleichtem feinem Leinenstoff.

Neniels Augen wurden groß. „Ich packs nich!", entfuhr ihren Lippen.

Bewundernd betastete das Mädchen den Stoff der ihren rauen Fingern wie Wasser erschien.

Erst als Eresses Stimme sie zurück in die Realität riss, brach der Zauber: „Los probier es an!"

Die Halbelbe fuhr herum und sah die ältere Frau gequält an: „Soviel notwendigs Geld für sowas? Ch werds soweso nie tragn könn' un…."

Eresse unterbrach sie: „Du brauchst diese Kleid für heute und das ist wichtiger als eine Portion Essen! Also zieh es schon an!" Ihre Stimme hatte einen harten bitteren und enttäuschten Klang angenommen, als ihr klar wurde, dass Neniel sich nicht über das Kleid freute sondern ihr vielmehr Vorwürfe für das verschwendete Geld machte.

Seufzend schlüpfte Neniel in das Kleid und verknotete auch folgsam den braunen geknüpften Gürtel um ihre Taille. Alles passte wie angegossen – natürlich. Eresse war eine zweifellos eine großartige Schneiderin.

Sanft lächelnd zog die alte Frau ihre Tochter vor den großen Spiegel. Neniel stockte der Atem. Sie weidete ihre Augen an dem eleganten Schnitt des Kleides mit den bodenlangen Ärmeln, die entgegen der üblichen Weise nicht vorne weit wurde sondern von den Schultern aus bereits immer weiter wurden. Eher eng geschnitten aber nichtsdestotrotz locker lag das Kleid nur an der Taille richtig eng an, bevor es in einem sanft fließenden Rock überging.

Es sah nicht nur äußerst vorteilhaft aus, es passte auch sehr gut zu ihrer Art sich zu bewegen. Die knielangen Haare ergossen sich in glänzendschwazen Eskapaden über ihren Rücken und bildeten gemeinsam mit dem dunklen Teint einen herben Kontrast zu dem hellen Kleid.

Etwas hilflos sah sie ihre Mutter an, zum ersten Mal nicht mehr als ein unsicheres Mädchen, wie herausgeputzt für den ersten Ball.

„Und jetzt?", fragte sie mit etwas dünnerer Stimme als gewöhnlich.

„Jetzt", grinste Eresse „Gehen wir." Ja, dies war ihre Welt, hier kannte sie sich aus, hier hatte sie die Führung.

„Hake dich ein", forderte sie Neniel auf und reckte ihr die Rechte entgegen. Nach einem kurzen Zögern folgte Neniel ihr und beobachtete innerlich angespannt, doch äußerlich vollkommen beherrscht wie ihre plötzlich geheimnisvoll erscheinende Mutter die Fingerspitzen der linken Hand an die Stirne erhob, wo sie einen plötzlich erscheinenden blauen Stein berührten.

„Bring uns zum weisen Rat. Führe uns auf sicherem Wege zur alten Mirka", betete sie leise, bevor Neniel mit Schaudern erkannte, dass Eresse sich auflöste.

„Festhalten", knurrte sie und packte den Arm des Mädchens noch fester.

Als diese an sich herabsah konnte sie kaum noch die Konturen ihres Körpers erkennen. Brutal zwang sie die Panik in sich nieder. Schlechter konnte es schließlich nicht mehr werden.

Dann verschwand die Hütte wie durch tiefen Nebel.

Als er schwand sah Neniel nur Schwärze, fühlte aber neben sich die vertraute Präsenz der Mutter.

Eresse wiederholte die Worte, welche sie bereits in der Hütte von sich gegeben hatte und vor ihnen wurde langsam ein warmes Licht sichtbar, das sich rasend schnell auf sie zu bewegte.

Dann war es plötzlich überall hell und eine Art rot-grün gefliester Hof wurde sichtbar, auf dem sich etwa zweihundert Menschen bewegten.

Die Wenigsten von ihnen waren alt, doch alle waren sie weiblich. Und alle schienen menschlich. Ihr Mut sank etwas.

Dan rief jemand laut: „Valia! Valar Muchas gracias! Ich sch'on ape nichht merr tah'rann kekla'ubt!"

Eresses Lippen entrang sich ein heller Ruf und sie fiel der Frau um den Hals

Neniel sah verständnislos zwischen der Frau und ihrer Mutter hin und her. Wie ein Blitz traf es sie: Die Fremde hatte dieselbe Statur und Hautfarbe wie ihre Mutter Obgleich sie unendlich viel jünger wirkte zog sich ein feines Netz aus Fältchen über ihr Gesicht. Die meisten schienen jedoch vom Lachen herzurühren, nicht vom Leid wie bei Eresse. Und offenbar beherrschte sie kaum die Gemeinsprache.

„Verzeihung", sie bemühte sich deutlich zu sprechen. „Wer seid ihr?"

„Ich piin Veria Entana, Valias swiliingss-swesterr!", lachte die Frau in ihrer seltsam harten Aussprache und drückte die Genannte an sich.

„Unt tu musst se'in tas kle'ine Palg, tass att weckkenomen iirre Sa'uper-krääfte! Wie tu he'isst, kle'ine Nichte?"

Neniels Brauen zogen sich zusammen, aber sie beschloss, ihre Mutter später darauf anzusprechen.

So lächelte sie höflich und erwiderte: „Eresse gab mir die Namen Veneja Neniel Noerwen. Aber für gewöhnlich werde nur Nene gerufen."

Das erste Mal mischte sich ihre Mutter ein, die warnend erklärte: „Gib acht, wem du hier deinen Namen nennst, Veria ist ungefährlich, aber manche würden dir schaden. Für hier bist du einfach Veneja, bei den Menschen bist du Neniel und solltest du je unter Elben kommen, so stellst du dich als Noerwen vor. Verstanden?" Nun Veneja genannte nickte nur, verärgert, dass sie nicht aufgeklärt worden war.

„Un was sollt 'ch sons noch alls wissn übr diesn Ort, dein sognanntn Zauberkräft un übrhaupt?", fragte sie mit komplett beherrschter Stimme.

„Wir alle sind Hexen oder Zauberinnen, also wir haben irgendeine besondere Fähigkeit, manche verlieren diese unter bestimmten Umständen, andere nicht. Jeder von uns bekommt eine Lebensaufgabe, die erfüllt werden muss. Manchmal ganz kleine Sachen, manchmal sehr wichtige. Einfach um das Gleichgewicht zu halten. Wir können nicht sterben, bevor die Aufgabe erfüllt ist, es sei denn, eines gewaltsamen Todes. Die Magie wird immer an das älteste Kind, immer eine Tochter vererbt. Das war es auch schon"

Veria hatte alles ruhig mit angesehen und drängte sie nun, weiterzugehen.

„Sii frraken werrten, wo iir se'it kewessen so lannke", warnte sie.

Eresse, oder vielmehr Valia nickte zustimmend und machte sich auf den Weg in die Mitte der großen Fläche, aus der sich ein nebelgrauer Turm erhob.

Dort angekommen begab sie sich mit Veria hinein und deutete Veneja zu warten und sich umzusehen. „Aber gibt Acht, niemanden zu erzählen, woher du kommst und wer du bist, ja?", lächelte ihre Mutter und verschwand.

Veneja sah ihr wütend hinterher. Aus welchem Grund bestanden alle darauf, ihr nichts zu erzählen?

Noch während sie ihren trüben Gedanken nachhing hörte sie jemanden kreischen und entdeckte ein etwa achtjähriges Mädchen das scheinbar um ihr Leben rannte. Ihr dunkelblaues Wollkleid flatterte hinter ihr her. Als Veneja die Ursache ihrer Flucht festzustellen versuchte stieß sie auf ein elfjähriges Mädchen, welches man beinahe für einen Jungen hätte halten können.

Ihre borstigen schwarzen Haare waren nur etwa ohrenlang und auf ihrem kantigen Gesicht prangte ein Ausdruck der hämischen Verachtung, etwas das Veneja als typisch für Burschen in diesem Alter kannte. Wahrscheinlich lebte sie als Junge, sicherlich kein leichtes Los. Dennoch war ihr das Mädchen unsympathisch.

Aus diesem Grund packte sich auch das gerade vorbeistürzende kreischende Bündel und schob es hinter ihrem Rock.

„Versteck dich", zischte sie nur.

„Habt Dank", keuchte das Mädchen", ehrfürchtig. Veneja grinste.

„Wer bist du?", fragte sie, befriedigend beobachtend, wie die andere wütend abzog.

„Ich bin Merla Kavira - Oh" Merla schlug ihre Hand auf den Mund.

„Hat dir au dei Muttr gsagt, du solls niemand dein Nam sagn?", grinste Veneja.

„Was, du auch?", die grauen Augen des Mädchens wurden groß dann begann sie zu lachen.

Ein so heiteres Lachen, dass es sogar Veneja ein Lächeln entlockte, was wiederum Merlas Aufmerksamkeit erregte.

„Du bist aus der Gosse, nicht war?", fragte sie mitleidig.

„Themnwechsl, bittschön", knurrte Veneja abweisend. „Ich bin Veneja."

„Ohhhhhhhhh"

„Wasn los?"

„Darf ich die mal anfassen?"

„Hä? – Au!"

Merla hatte sie begeistert an den Ohren gerissen.

„Du bist eine Elbe, stimts?"

„Halbelbe, 's reicht scho!"

„Wahnsinn! Ich bin mit einer Halbelbe befreundet! Meine Freundin ist eine Habelbe!"

Erstaunt sah Veneja der Dunkelblonden nach, die im Kreis hopsend ihre Neuigkeit hinausposaunte. Na die hatte ja eine schnelle Art Freunde zu machen….

Dann kam sie zurück. „ Was hast du eigentlich für Kräfte?", wurde sie gleich ausgefragt.

„Kein Ahnung, weiß dus scho?"

„Klar, wieso du denn nicht? Jedenfalls kann ich die Erinnerungen aller Wesen sehen, wenn sie mich lassen und auch allgemeinsichtbar projizieren. Ich weiß nicht, wofür das gut sein wird, aber für irgendwas wird es schon langen….Oh, meine Mamm ruft, ich muss. Lebe wohl, ich hoffe, eines Tages kreuzen sich unsere Wege erneut!", damit drückte sie Veneja einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand.

Nachdenklich starrte die Halbelbe dem Wirbelwind hinterher, ein kaum wahrnehmbares Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Irgendwann wurde sie aus dem tranceartigen Zustand gerissen, als Valia sie unsanft anstieß und in den Turm schubste.

„Sie wollen dich sehen! Heute werden deine Kräfte freigesetzt, die ich verschloss, als du geboren wurdest und du wirst deine Aufgabe erfahren! Gleich hinter dieser Tür wirst du etwas sehen, was wenige Wesen aus Mittelerde je erblicken durften. Dort ist der weise Rat, seine Mitglieder wechseln ständig, und die alte Mirka, die ist unsterblich und sorgt für das Gleichgewicht" Damit riss sie die ebenholzenen Flügeltüren auf.

* * *

Also...ich weiß ja nicht wie's euch geht, aber ich wär ganz schön angefressen, wenn meine Mutter mich so behandeln würde... 


End file.
